


Too Much Time

by oliverch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blu Spy also shows up, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Confessions, Engineer Plays Guitar, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Third Person, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slow Build, engie is helping out, i'm bad at writing accents, slow burn but also fast burn, spy hates scout, spy is also proud of scout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverch/pseuds/oliverch
Summary: When Spy finally gets sick of Scout's antics, he decides to do something about it. Engineer helps Spy devise a plan to prank Scout once and for all.But what happens when they spend too much time together? What happens when the plan deviates?Forget about Scout, why am I feeling this way about you?
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. I'm So Sick of You Messing With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! this isnt as long as i wanted it to be, but I hope you enjoy it nontheless. this is just a little something my friend and I thought of so im making it into an actual thing! its gonna be multiple chapters, so there's more to come. Stay tuned! <3

Microphone feedback sounded through all of the speakers, loud and shrill. A voice followed it, calm but obviously seething with rage. 

“Scout, please come to my Smoking Room,” A pause, “ _Now._ ” Spy cleared his throat and backed away from the microphone, rubbing out a kink in his pinstriped suit. He pulled a cigarette out of its metal container and snapped it shut impatiently. Lighting it smoothly, he placed it in between his lips and took a much needed breath of smoke. He glanced at a bottle of red wine on the table next to his chair and shook his head. 

“Pas maintenant. [Not now.]” He fixed himself on his chair and spun, facing the door.

Soon enough, rapping echoed through the room. Spy looked up, calling, 

“What?” The door creaked open, and Scout stuck his head through. He looked worried, eyes wide. He didn’t dare step through into his smoking room after that threat on the speakers. 

“Just come in, would you? Not like I bite,” He smirked, flipping the butterfly knife through his fingers. “Well, maybe sometimes,” He said through a huff of smoke. Scout pushed the door and stepped in, leaving it open.

“Y-You needed me, Spy?” Scout adjusted his hat, and then his dogtags, clearing his throat awkwardly. Spy nodded.

“Oui. I believe you have something of mine.” He waved in the general direction of the wall, in which stood a big display case holding wine glasses, whiskey glasses, the like. “Two are missing.” He stood, pulling the cigarette from his mouth, tapping ash on the table. Scout smiled, tugging on his collar.

“And you think I had anything to do wit’ it? Nah, ask Medic...or something.” He turned, ready to bolt out the door. Spy’s gloved hand latched onto the back of Scout’s neck, and he let out a sort of choked cry.

“You’re too sloppy, Scout. Way too sloppy.” He pulled Scout back into the room. “Only a fool would come here and take glasses out of my case, and you’re the most foolish of them all. Confess.” Scout writhed in Spy’s grip.

“Alright! Alright, already, I took ‘em! Wanted to have a fancy date or somethin’ wit’ Miss Pauling. Thought I could pull it off,” He replied sheepishly. “Honest.” Scout’s shoulders sunk.

“And? Where are they now?” Spy let go of Scout and looked down on him. Scout rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. “Well ah, Miss Pauling declined,” He laughed to himself, “And I got upset. Maybe did some table flipping...or something.” Scout looked to his shoes and laughed a little more, still rubbing his neck. Spy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“So you broke them. You broke my expensive wine glasses,” He said solidly. Scout nodded. 

“Sure did, haha.” He smiled at Spy, but Spy did not return the favor. “Get out of my face.” Spy said, pulling another cigarette out and lighting it. As Scout turned, Spy opened his mouth. “And Scout?” He said, smoke rising from his mouth. “Go fuck yourself.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Scout said, scuttling away from Spy’s smoking room.

Spy retreated to his chair, sitting and smoking. A tuft of pure, white fur poked out from behind the table. Spy looked down at the table.

“Août? Est-ce vous? [August? Is that you?]” He called. A meow rang from below the table, and a white, fluffy cat with bright orange eyes peeked out. Spy gasped in delight. 

“Août! Mon joli minou, viens ici. [August! My pretty kitty, come here.]” He leaned down and scooped up the cat, cradling her in his arms. He smiled at her and stroked her fur in silence. Nobody had really known about his cat, he kept her a secret from the rest of the Mercs. She was an outlet for Spy, someone to talk to, even if she couldn’t talk back. 

August rubbed her head into Spy’s palm, gathering fur on his glove. He smirked and puffed out smoke, being careful to aim it away from her snow white fur. She purred, suddenly crying out and jumping off of his lap. Spy kept his arms still, now holding nothing but air. He looked down at her as she shoved her body under his chair.

“Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? [What’s wrong?]” Spy questioned, leaning down. He almost jumped in fear after hearing a stifled snort at his door. He reached for his knife and stood.

“Scout, I told you to leave,” He turned and faced Scout in the doorway, face red with laughter. He burst out laughing, doubling over. 

“You have a CAT!” He wheezed, putting his hand up. “And you baby talk to it!!” Scout pursed his lips and badly mimicked the cooing Spy did to August. Spy gripped his knife in fury as he stomped over and pointed the knife right at Scout’s throat.

“I did no such thing, leave!” He said, angrily. He wasn’t even flustered, well, maybe a bit embarrassed, but he didn’t show it. He pushed Scout hard with one hand and before he was out of the door frame he slammed the door on Scout’s leg. 

“Ow, what the hell, man? I was just jokin’, c’mon!” Scout tried to pull his leg from the door. “Lemme go, I’ll leave you alone, really.” He snorted a little with laughter, and Spy pushed on the door harder. 

“I’ll let you go once your leg is severed and on my carpet.” Spy said through gritted teeth, pressing his body against the thick, oak door. Scout protested.

“You’re a real funny guy, y’know that? Haha! See? I’m laughin’! Please let me go, man, c’mon, not like I was gonna tell nobody!” Spy eased on the door, standing straight but keeping his hand pressed against the wood. Spy finagled his leg out and ran, his footsteps bounding through the hall. 

Spy sighed once more and shut the door fully, locking it this time. “J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir d'enfants. [I wish I never had kids.]”

~~~~~~

Scout ran down the hall, hand on his hat as he bounded towards Engineer's workshop. He burst through the door and nearly crashed into a pile of prototypes. He put his hands on Engineer’s table and forced himself upright.

“You’re NEVER gonna believe what I saw.” He looked up at Medic and Engineer, both staring at him quite disinterested. Medic put down a clipboard and looked at Scout.

“Well get on with it zen, ja?” Medic sighed, placing a pencil behind his ear. Engineer continued screwing in a screw, not looking up at Scout.

Scout’s laughter bubbled up before he could even speak. By the time he could, he was already out of breath. “Spy’s got a cat! He- hu...He has a cat! And he baby talks to it in French! Can you believe?” He looked up at them excitedly, deflating a little when they didn’t give him much of a reaction. Engineer’s head poked up a little, though.

“A cat, you say?” He paused in thought. “That’s a little of a surprise.” He smiled to himself as he adjusted his goggles. Engineer couldn't help but imagine Spy baby talking to a cat. _Cute._ Medic tightened his glove in curiosity.

“Who do you think would let me implant that cat’s uterus in zem? Maybe Soldier.” He nodded to Engineer. “I’ll help you with zis later.” He walked off, heels clicking on the tile floor. Engineer sighed and finally put down his work.

“I was gettin’ tired of it, anyway.” Engineer eyed Scout. “What’d he even want you for, anyhow?” He questioned him. Scout’s cheeks flushed a little.

“Well, it’s a funny story, you see-” 

“Nah, don’t bother. I can just guess.” He chuckled. “I’m gon’ go warn Spy about Medic. You…” He looked at Scout, and Scout smiled toothily. “Don’t do anythin’ too stupid.” Scout gave him a lazy thumbs up and leaned down on the table.

Engineer pulled down his goggles so they were situated around his neck as he headed for Spy’s Smoking Room. When he reached it, he gently knocked on the door.

“Fuck off,” Spy murmred, which Engineer only heard muffled. Engineer smiled to himself. 

“Spy? It’s Engineer. Gotta talk with you about somethin.” After a few moments, he heard a click and the door slid open a crack. Spy elegantly leaned against the frame, his lanky looked down at Engineer. 

“Oui?” He said. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and he took it out, fixing it between his fingers as he eyed Engineer. Engineer, however, was sort of at a loss for words. He had never really looked at Spy this close. In fact, he had never really had a conversation with him alone. Against his will, a small flush found its way to Engineer’s cheeks.

Spy’s hands looked large but delicate, and his grey and blue eyes stared at Engineer curiously. His lips were slightly parted, and stubble surrounded his mouth. His red tinted mask hid most of his features, but Engineer could make out a beauty mark right below his left eye. Spy obviously cocked an eyebrow. 

With a little less patience, he went again, “ _Oui?”_ he tapped his finger against the cigarette. Engineer jumped, laughing. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, anyway,” He paused and backed up a little. Spy backed into his room.

“Come in,” Spy said nonchalantly. He waved his arm to let Engineer pass through, and he did so.

“Thanks, uhm, so, as I was sayin’, I heard you’ve got a cat, and-” Spy cut him off. “Quoi? From whom did you hear this.” His nostrils flared as he exhaled smoke, looking at Engineer expectantly. Engineer held his breath as he waved smoke away from his face.

“Scout came and told Medic and I, but that’s not-” Spy cut him off, yet again. “That rat. I’ll bash his head in with his own bat.” He seethed, crushing the cigarette with his fists. Engineer cleared his throat. 

“That’s not what I’m here for, Spy. Medic wants your cat for...her uterus? Maybe he was jokin’, but you never know with him, right? So I just wanted to give you that there information.” He smiled. “I’ll let you get your revenge on Scout in yer own time.” He turned to walk away, but Spy held onto his shoulder. 

“Merci, Engineer. Août means a lot to me.” Spy let him go, but Engineer paused.

“No problem.” He paused heavily at Spy’s doorway. “Yknow, if you want to do somethin’ to Scout to put him in ‘is place, you come let me know. I’ll come up with some sorta’ contraption.” Engineer winked at Spy and quickly retreated to his Workshop, cheeks heavily blushed. He put his hands to his face.

“Why the hell did I wink?” He asked himself, closing the door to his empty workshop.

Meanwhile, Spy’s hand was in the air, still suspended where Engineer’s shoulder was positioned. His mouth was parted, and his lips curled into a smile. 

“I’ll think about it,” He said, replying to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for next chapter, hopefully it wont take me too long. Leave Kudos and maybe comment if you enjoyed! I appreciate every little thing. sorry if i didn't write the characters completely right, i tried!!! T_T


	2. What the Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, here we go.
> 
> enjoy

Engineer stood over a teleporter, tinkering with it. Ever since the bread incident, he had to make sure anything that went through the teleporter would make it out alright. Just as he was putting finishing touches on it, he turned it on and tossed a spare helmet on it, just to test it out. The teleporter sputtered to life and the helmet disappeared, but appeared at the other end a completely different color. Engineer pulled down his goggles and gawked at it.

“What in the…” He poked at the helmet and pulled his finger away fast. The surface was hot to the touch. “Gah, maybe I shoulda just stuck with the original design...not like anybody’s teleportin’ bread anyway.” He said, sticking his finger in his mouth. 

Suddenly, the door to his workshop opened. Engineer didn’t bother looking up, too interested in his teleporter. As he turned to grab a wrench, hands slapped down on his workbench angrily. He jumped. “Woah! What’s the fuss?” He turned, looking up. His eyes met a very angry Spy. 

“ Ingénieur…” Spy cleared his throat, “Engineer.” Spy beckoned him with his finger and walked off, head high. Engineer looked at the wrench in his hand and sighed, putting it down and following Spy. They headed through the hall until they reached Spy’s smoking room. He took a key from his breast pocket and shoved it in the handle, turning it and opening the door.

Everything looked normal, fire crackling at the fireplace, the leather chair, the short table with an untouched glass of wine. Engineer looked around and he finally spotted it. Near the case with wine and whiskey glasses, there was a cat on the ground. It shivered, completely hairless. Engineer tilted his head slightly.

“I didn’t know your cat was hairless…” Engineer questioned.

“SHE'S NOT!” Spy yelled. He took a breath, and paused. “She is not. She was shaved, crudely.” He walked over to her and picked her up. Only her back was shaved, taken off in strips with an electric razor. Engineer walked forward and gently patted her head, rubbing his hand on her head. His fingertips bumped against Spy’s chest, and he flinched, pulling away.

As he pulled away, August launched and bit onto his middle finger. Spy yanked her away, ripping his glove and revealing a silver, robotic finger. Engineer looked at his glove and back at Spy, shooting him a smile. Spy didn’t return it.

“Scout did this, I will kill him.” Spy said, narrowing his eyes. Engineer grabbed onto his shoulders and shook his head. As he did this, August jumped out of Spy’s arms and scampered off to lay in front of the fire. Engineer looked at Spy.

“We will make him suffer.” He smiled. Spy shook his hands off of his shoulders. “If you say so.” Engineer led Spy back to his workshop, and he leaned against his workbench. He patted the teleporter on the table and pulled his goggles back up onto his face. 

“I have an idea of what to do,” Engineer started. Spy nodded, standing with a cigarette in his hands. “Let’s hear it, then.” Engineer smirked, and something evil painted his face. 

“Listen close. I pondered for a bit on how to help you on this.” Engineer’s smile gleamed, and he tapped on his teleporter. “If I tamper with this here teleporter a bit, I can get it to teleport human,” He paused, leaning in. “But not clothes.” Engineer grabbed a wrench. “But it would take me a long time.” 

Spy stood straight. “Good. Make haste,” He turned to go out the door, but Engineer wiggled around the table and grabbed onto his wrist. 

“Pause there, partner. I’d appreciate it if you’d keep me company because I’m makin’ this for you, after all.” He looked at Spy’s rather disgusted face and watched his eyes look down at Engineer’s hand around Spy’s wrist. 

“You’re crushing my watch.” He said. Engineer made a small noise and let go, laughing it off. Spy adjusted his watch and wiped his hands on his thighs. “I’ll…” He looked around Engineer’s workshop. Beer bottles littered the floor and main work space, papers covered in blueprints stained with coffee were scattered all over the desk, and the concrete walls and floors tied it all together. Spy’s nose crinkled as he looked on in disgust. “I guess I’ll stay for this project.” He turned and pulled a chair out, swiping dust off of it before sitting down. 

Engineer laughed. “Great! Let me start preparing this, then,” He hovered delicately over a teleporter and unscrewed the plates holding it together, taking it apart piece by piece. Spy knew vaguely how it worked, but he still watched Engineer’s careful hands picking at the metal inside. Spy never really cared for any of the Mercs, he was always simply doing his job, but maybe sticking around them once in a while wouldn’t be so bad.

Engineer pulled out a beer from a pile of empty glasses and offered it to Spy. He declined, waving his hand. Engineer wordlessly shrugged and tilted his head up, gulping the drink down. Spy watched his adam’s apple bob up and down as he took swigs of the drink. He quickly situated his eyes somewhere else, looking down to his gloved hands to pull imaginary dust off of his fingertips.

He had totally noticed how Engineer blushes sometimes when he comes into contact with Spy. How could he not? He was trained to read people, study them, so he could replicate them perfectly. The way Engineer’s eyes completely ate him up when he had invited him to his Smoking Room not too long ago, it reminded him of Scout’s mother, the way she looked at him when they first met. 

He violently shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. Spy pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a big drag from it.  _ Cela ne peut pas arriver. [This can’t be happening.]  _ After all, he had barely talked to Engineer at all. Spy knew he was handsome, but handsome enough for a man to look at him like this? He sighed, smoke lifting from through his teeth like snakes. 

He was staring straight at Engineer’s ungloved left hand. It was massive, but completely delicate when working on the teleporter. Spy thought for a second.  _ Pourquoi suis-je de nouveau ici? [Why am I here again?]  _ A headache started to rise up his throat, taking purchase in his head. 

“...Scout.” He murmured. Engineer looked up, making a hum of confusion. Spy started, uncrossing his legs and recrossing them. “I was just thinking about him.” He paused for a long time, feeling Engineer’s eyes on him. “I’m angry at him, yes.” He took another moment to sigh. “But I’d be foolish if I said I wasn’t proud of him.” Spy fiddled with his tie a little bit, tightening it around his neck. Engineer made his way from behind the teleporter to in front of Spy.

“That...I mean-” Engineer looked around the room, searching for something to say. Instead, he pulled up a chair and sat near Spy. “My apologies, partner.” He sighed, pulling down his goggles. Spy looked up, confused. “Pourquoi?” He said, the French word slipping off his tongue. Engineer looked confused for a moment and suddenly understood. 

“‘Cause all I’m doin’ is fuelin’ your hatred for the kid, givin’ you a reason to be upset at him,” He ran his hands to his helmet and slid it off, placing it on the table. Engineer was now goggleless and hatless, a rare sight. His blue eyes were faded, and his practically bald head was covered in a thin layer of peach fuzz. Spy studied his face for a small moment before thinking of what to say. 

“I’m not one for heartfelt speech, Engineer, I thought you were aware of this.” He let his words sink in for a moment before he continued. “But I do appreciate your thought. You aren’t doing anything wrong, ha, I think a mindless prank wouldn’t really hurt anybody, Droit?” Engineer chuckled. “Uh, yeah. Droo-ah.” Spy smiled at that one. “Good to know I’m worryin’ for nothing.” Spy’s smile stayed heavy on his lips as he reached over and patted Engineer’s knee. Engineer blushed and looked up quickly, laughing to himself. 

“Hm? What’s the matter, Engineer?” Spy questioned. He knew exactly what was wrong. He just wanted to prod. Engineer sputtered a small bit. “I! I-I Nothing, Spy, just-” He paused for a long time, rubbing his palms on his thighs. “Call me Dell, is what I was thinking. Call me Dell.” He chuckled as he watched Spy's face, making sure he didn’t overstep. Not like there was overstepping with Spy. Maybe there was. Dell didn’t know. 

Spy hummed. “Dell…” Engineer blushed hard at that one. He violently stood, walking over to the teleporter. Burying his head in his work, he thought about what he heard. His name with Spy’s smooth accent made his heart beat out of his chest. Spy looked quite surprised as he stood, looking at Dell. 

“It’s not gonna get done by itself, right? Haha.” He softly spoke, scribbling down an equation on a sticky note. Spy knowingly squinted as he pulled out another cigarette, licking his lips and taking a quick drag to distract himself. He cleared his throat. “Of course. Dell,” He paused, waiting for Engineer to look up. He never really did. “I could just leave, of course. Let you work on your own, I hate to be a…” He motioned around with his cigarette. “Distraction.” 

Engineer continued to look down at the sticky note, erasing and rewriting the equation a few times. “Well, I like your company, it’s a lot better than Medic breathing down my shoulder,” He mused, earning a small smile from Spy. Engineer felt pride bubble up in his chest.  _ Oh, I made him smile, how amazin’. _ He looked at Spy for a short moment as he waited for him to respond. 

“Mm..I believe I have overstayed my welcome it is getting late.” He looked down at his watch and faked a quick yawn. “I believe we should both get some rest. We’re fighting tomorrow, remember?” Engineer nodded. “Right, yeah.” He collected himself and faced Spy, putting a hand on his shoulder. Spy didn’t shake him off. 

“Thanks, Spy. For being here.” He said. Spy laughed and waved it off. “À demain, Dell.” He turned and gracefully walked away, using his watch to turn invisible when he stepped into the hall. 

Engineer sighed and went back to work. “What the hell am I doin’?” He asked himself, sinking a little. He worked until late in the night, drinking and tinkering on one of the teleporters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes after 1 am, Engineer was leaning back in his chair, nodding off. He was startled awake by a knock at the door. Quietly, he whispered. “Yeah?” The door creaked open, revealing nobody behind it. Dell stood and twisted himself to see who was there, just to reveal nobody. He fell back on his chair and almost screamed when Spy uncloaked right in front of him. He covered his mouth in surprise and took it all in.

Spy’s eyes were dilated, his tie gone and shirt slightly unbuttoned, exposing his chest and dark hair spreading over it. He hiccuped, smiling at Engineer cockily. “...Spy?” Engineer said, looking up at Spy worriedly. He laughed, a great noise that made Engineer’s chest warm.

“Tu…” Spy started. He bent down and leaned against Engineer hard. Engineer stood to brace him, holding him up without touching him much. “ _ Tu es si beau.” _ Spy reached up and grasped onto Engineer’s overalls and yanking Engineer close to him. “Spy, what the hell is goin’ on?” It took a small moment to realize, but the heavy smell of wine on Spy’s breath made it clear. “You’re drunk? What the hell…” Engineer laughed, pushing Spy off of him. Spy only gripped harder, nearly hugging Engineer now. Dell uncomfortable chuckled, not wanting Spy to feel his heart pounding. Spy situated his mouth by Dell’s ear. 

“Bel...homme…” He groaned. The rasp in his voice that made Engineer’s face warm. Engineer had no clue what Spy was even saying, but by the tone of his voice it couldn’t be anything good. He had a sort of lust in his voice. The French danced off of his tongue right into Dell’s ear. Before Engineer could register anything else, Spy disappeared in his arms, and his door slammed shut. 

Engineer fell back on his chair, thinking for a quiet moment. “The...what...what..” He muttered into his hands. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, leaning back. With the thought of what just happened, Engineer eventually fell asleep. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok PLEASE let me know if im going too fast with this. its supposed to be slow burn, and im tryin' to do that, but i am an impatient little man. so please gimmie feedback. next chapter's gonna be about fighting and one of em gets hurt badly :))
> 
> also engineer doesn't know what hes feelin' for spy, the point is it takes a long ass time for him to figure it out. so it is gonna be slow burn, i just wanted somethin' to happen this chapter. stay tuned! thank you so much for reading <3


	3. We're What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this one lol

The next morning, Dell woke from Heavy shaking him awake. He groaned and leaned forward, his eyes sticking together. Heavy practically picked him up, slinging Engineer over his shoulder. 

“Come, comrade, we will not be late to battle!” He grunted, sliding Dell off of his shoulders and heaving his gun, Sasha, up instead. He caressed it softly and continued to walk towards everybody. Engineer rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. It wasn’t like him to sleep in, not at all. 

“Ah, sorry y’all. Yesterday night was a little rough.” He said, kneeling on the ground and preparing a dispenser. Scout snorted, patting him on the shoulder. “What, your girlfriend break up wit’ ya?” He said, leaning against Engineer like a wall. He chuckled, shaking Scout off. Picking up the dispenser with a grunt, he gave Scout a look. 

“Somethin’ like that.” He looked up and around, trying to spot Spy. He was standing against a wall, smoking a cigarette, in a conversation with Medic. They were talking about something he couldn’t hear. Engineer stared at Spy for a moment, just studying his movements, how he held his cigarette, how he tapped his heel against the dirt ground, how his lips moved and shaped perfectly around his teeth. His legs and arms were slim, gracefully adjusting as he stood up straight. Engineer continued to eat Spy up with his eyes, until Spy’s blue, dull eyes met with his. 

Spy had cocked an eyebrow as Engineer looked away quickly, feeling something red hot rise to his face. He looked down and fiddled with a wrench, smiling at it absentmindedly. Spy stayed in his mind, the way he was positioned burned into Engineer’s eyes. He put his hand up to his face quietly, feeling the warmth of his face radiate through his ungloved hand. His heart beat in his chest, and he clutched his shirt. His eyes widened behind his goggles. He knew this feeling. 

_He was crushing on Spy._

The alarm sounded, and Engineer heard Heavy screaming as he ran out of their hideout, automatically shooting his gun. Scout and Pyro followed him as Sniper ran up stairs to get to higher ground. Gunshots rang throughout the battlefield, and Engineer couldn’t move his feet. A familiar, warm feeling started at his chest. He looked up to see Medic holding his Medi Gun, aimed at Engineer. 

“Everything okay? You aren’t getting cold feet now, ja?” He questioned, pulling the gun away from Engineer. Dell chuckled, pushing Medic aside. He nodded to the German man, patting his shoulder as he passed. “Duty calls, right?” He said. 

“Indeed.” Medic paused, a sudden look of absolute blood lust coming over his face. “Let us go practice medicine.” He ran out, on his way to Heavy. Engineer looked outside to make sure the coast was clear as he set down a teleporter entrance outside their base for safe keeping. Walking forward, he managed to duck under a rotting veranda for coverage as he put down his dispenser. 

“God that never gets lighter,” He groaned, rubbing his shoulders. A face appeared on the screen, calling out, “Welcome, Engineer.” Engineer patted the dispenser as he leaned down to get the teleporter exit going. Just as he set it up, Scout appeared at the teleporter. He stepped off of it and gave Engineer a toothy grin. 

“Thank god for respawning.” He said, running off. Engineer set up a sentry near the dispenser and sat down, leaning against the wall. He took a big sigh and said out loud, “I have a crush on one of my colleagues.” His helmet tapped against the wall as he took it in. _I have a crush on Spy._ The dispenser next to him muttered, 

“That is unfortunate, how did it come about?” Engineer jumped and calmed down again quickly. “Holy hell, I forgot I programmed you to talk. Sweet Jesus.” He laughed and fiddled with a wrench. 

“We just hung out for a whole day, barely talked, but he’s just really…” Dell paused, searching for the right word to describe him. “Captivatin’. He’s pretty, and he ain’t mean to me, either.” He sighed, rubbing his face. His turret fired a few shots and went still again. Heavy rounded the corner and leaned on the dispenser, heaving and bleeding hard. 

“And it’s like, I can’t tell him because, yknow, he’s Spy!” Engineer groaned. Heavy looked at him weird and began to go, “What the he-” but was cut off by an axe to the head by an enemy Pyro. Engineer calmly pulled out a shotgun and shot the Blu Pyro square in the chest, continuing. “I feel like his response could be either really good or really bad.” The dispenser hummed as it gave Engineer scrap metal. It said robotically, “You have to do it on your own time. Rushing will make it worse for both of you.” 

Beyond the veranda where Engineer calmly sat, Spy stood close enough to hear. He was cloaked, and had a wicked smile on his face. He whispered to himself, “Intéressant... [Interesting…]” Adjusting his watch, he darted off before anyone could see. But Engineer swore from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue duck behind a door. Engineer shook his head and looked back to his wrench, picking up the teleporter exit and moving it further up. Even if he was distracted, he was at least going to do his job.

About two hours later, it was announced that they had won the fight, and cheers broke out in the Red team. Heavy high fived Soldier so hard he went flying at least 5 feet backwards. Engineer laughed as Medic patted him on the back, congratulating all of them. They headed back to base together, and Engineer kept a sharp eye on Spy the entire time. They were seated in the back of the truck, practically shoulder to shoulder. Spy sat in front of Engineer, and Dell kept his eyes at least on Spy’s legs the whole ride home. When they arrived, Engineer helped Heavy open the doors and they filed out. Engineer headed quickly to his workshop to distract himself. 

Once he arrived at his workshop, he glanced over to his guitar and picked it up, propping his leg up on a chair in order to start playing. He plucked a few notes to find his rhythm as he began to play a small song he heard when he was little. He hummed along with his own playing, fingers dancing across the strings. He made sure to not miss a note as the music slowly consumed him, washing over his body like a warm wave. He was lost, entirely singing now, a song he had heard on the radio so many times as a kid back in Texas. Once he finished, he exhaled sharply, dropping his hands from the guitar. Clapping behind him made him almost drop the guitar, and he turned around quickly to see Spy standing there, clapping his hands slowly.

“I didn’t know you played,” He said, walking towards Engineer. He blushed, bashfully putting down the guitar. “I don’t have it up just for show, yknow.” He chuckled and sat down. Spy pulled up a chair and got comfortable himself. 

“I need to talk to you, Engineer.” Spy started. Engineer internally panicked, looking around his workshop for something to fiddle with. He spotted a beer bottle and got an idea. The last time Spy was drunk...he told Engineer something. If Dell could make him drunk again, maybe he’d say something in English.

He cleared his throat, handing Spy a bottle of beer. “Only if we can discuss it o’er a drink.” He smiled as Spy reluctantly took the bottle and twisted it open. He took a smell and cringed, slowly taking a sip. “So be it.” He paused for a while after a few sips and placed the bottle on the ground next to him. 

“Why were you ignoring me, today?” Spy calmly said, pulling on his gloves. Engineer grasped onto the armrest of the chair. He made a sort of confused noise, going, “huh?” He didn’t want to deal with this conversation sober. Engineer picked his bottle and completely chugged it, reaching for another one. Spy grabbed onto his wrist. “No, answer me. Why were you ignoring me today?” He let go and slowly sat back down, pulling out a cigarette. Engineer touched his wrist, the rubber glove covering a metal wrist underneath. Something inside him wished Spy had reached to grab his left hand instead. 

“But, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, you were watching me earlier and then ran off.” Engineer said, reaching over again for another beer. Spy allowed it, but only because he paused with confusion. 

“Quoi? What are you talking about? No I wasn’t.” Spy said, leaning in. “What happened?” Engineer shrugged. “Well, I was talkin’, and I swear I saw somethin’ appear outta thin air and disappear into one of the buildins.” He said. Spy put his cigarette up to his lips in thought. 

“That wasn’t me. What were you talking about?” He questioned. Engineer shifted in his seat. “Nothing! Really, just talking to myself, yknow? Nothing too imposin’.” Engineer sighed, rubbing his temple. He took another drink of his beer and pushed his feet against the ground. He felt the alcohol starting to take effect in his chest, warming up his heart.

Spy stood, waving. “Well, I’d rather continue this conversation later, laborer.” Spy said, calmly exhaling smoke. He turned his back on Engineer who reached over the table, attempting to grab onto him, instead almost falling on the table. 

“Wait-” he tried stabling himself, leaning against the table. “Can you come back later? Maybe,” He said, getting a little more quiet. A blush rose to his face, coating his ears gently. Spy eyed his blush and smirked, leaning forward and putting out his cigarette on the table. 

“Oui. I’ll be back later, Dell.” He turned and walked off, his hips slightly swaying. Engineer’s eyes wandered a little too far as he snapped his head up quickly, chuckling to himself. “I usually don’t get drunk this quickly…” Engineer whispered, grasping onto the closest bottle, taking a quick swig.

By the time Spy came back around to Engineer’s workshop, Engineer was completely trashed. Spy looked on in dismay and sighed, loosening his tie a small bit. Engineer was slumped over, face down on the table. His helmet was even more crooked than usual and was the only thing preventing his face from completely smashing into the desk. 

“Mon ma mes…” Spy said, pulling Engineer up straight with his collar. Engineer snorted awake, waving around before his goggled eyes landed on Spy. “Oh...hi…” He slurred, leaning back. Spy couldn’t help his smile. 

“Bonjour, chéri. Whatever happened, Dell?” He said, almost mockingly. The joking but sweet tone must have thrown off Engineer, because he wrapped his arms around Spy’s neck pulling him in some. He groaned out loud, and Spy cringed from the cheap beer on his breath. 

“Oh Lord, I must be dreaming…” Engineer smiled against Spy’s cheek as Spy gently pushed away from Engineer’s forceful hug. It was almost nice being hugged by him, he was warm and cozy, like a big teddy bear. Spy flushed a little at the thought, but there was something more important on hand. Engineer had Spy in his arms, practically pulling him on his lap as he whispered in his ear. What the hell? 

Engineer rubbed Spy’s back, shifting a little. “Oh, you smell so nice, for the love of God, please don’t wake up..” He whispered, grasping onto Spy’s suit, crinkling it a little. Spy smiled as he played along a little, curious as to what would happen. 

“Why would this be a dream? I’m here.” Spy cooed, shifting so he was in front of Engineer, not beside him. Spy was stone cold sober, besides the nicotine buzzing in his head, he knew exactly what was going on, but he wanted to play into it, something inside him wanted to hear what Engineer had to say. 

“Oh, Spy, can’t I just tell you everything?” He whined helplessly. Spy pushed away, slipping out of Engineer’s arms and looking at him. “...Everything? By what do you mean?” He questioned. Engineer smiled, big and proud. 

“Spy, I can’t stop thinkin’ about you, like you’ve somehow passed through this ol’ helmet o’ mine and right into my brain. Rather, right into my heart.” He paused to point to his chest. He hiccupped, and continued. “It’s an odd thing, isn’t it? What I feel...for you.” He reached for another bottle but Spy easily swatted his hand away. He couldn’t have Dell blacking out on him now. 

“What do you feel for me? What do you mean?” Spy said, getting a little more flushed than he’d like. Engineer laughed. “Ain’t it obvious? I mean, it ain’t love, but, it sure is strong.” Engineer paused for a long moment. “Maybe I do love you. I dunno. I’d need to keep thinkin’ about it. Spend more time with you.” Engineer grabbed onto Spy’s gloved hands and slipped his fingers up his sleeves so they were touching skin to skin. 

“Woulda spend more time with me, Spy?” Engineer asked, grabbing onto Spy’s hands tightly, afraid he’d pull away. Spy looked down at the burly man sitting in a dinky, self made chair, drunk as all seven hells. Everything that he knew, rather, everything he used to know was telling him this was a wrong choice. But the last time Spy’s heart was beating this fast was nearly 27 years prior, and he could get high on the feeling alone. He leaned down, almost bumping noses with Engineer. 

“Oui.” He simply stated. Engineer didn’t even blink as he leaned forward to close the gap between them. Just a little more - until a gloved hand pressed up against Engineer’s chest, preventing him from moving any further. Engineer looked up at Spy, confused. He was about to say something when Spy broke the silence. 

“Engineer, we are only colleagues. D...Do try and remember that, next time.” Spy said, forcing it out of his mouth no matter how wrong it felt. He straightened out his suit, turned, and clicked his watch. And as soon as they were about to kiss, Spy had vanished into thin air, leaving Engineer sitting alone, suddenly sober. The words rang in his head over and over again: 

_Engineer, we are only colleagues._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i said i was sorry. 
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! stay tuned for next chapter, comin' soon :))


	4. Final Goodbye and First Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh!!! this is almost the last chapter! the next chapter will unfortunately be the last, but i'm SO glad you guys stuck with me on this. i'm very proud of this fic, it's the first multi chapter fic i've ever even planned on finishing! there will be 6 chapters cuz the last one is gonna be a little ;) ;) ;) hjehehuuuu

Engineer didn’t have any words. He sat completely silent, a small ringing in his head. He parted his lips to speak and closed them again. The hot air hung heavily in his workshop as he sat, maybe for hours, staring at the wall. Something stung at the back of his throat and he cleared it a couple of times. He leaned forward, catching his head with his hands. Taking a heaving, shuddery breath in, he pushed himself to his feet to close the door. 

Alone. Yeah. He needed to be alone. He tried not to think of Spy, but it was inevitable. He turned as the door clicked behind him, and his boot slipped against a piece of paper on the ground. He lifted his foot to find that it was a photo, a polaroid photo. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. It was smooth, and the film of the photo stuck against his fingertips. At the bottom, in cursive, something was written. He couldn’t quite make it out, but it was obviously two names. They were rubbed out and smudged. In the photo itself, two people stood. One was a woman in a blue dress, hair up and tidy. She was quite beautiful. The other, was a man in a red suit, smiling. His hair was slicked back and streaks of grey painted his hair delicately. A beauty mark situated itself below his left eye. Engineer took a sharp inhale in. 

“This...This is Spy.” He whispered. Indeed, this was Spy, completely unmasked and smiling. It had to be an old photo, there were no wrinkles on Spy’s face, and his hair was dark, albeit the grey streaks were an obvious sign of age. Engineer flipped the photograph over, and a date and location were sketched on the back, not smudged out. Engineer read it out loud. 

“Boston, Mass. 1944.” He put the photo down on his workbench and stretched, sniffing. “Need some fresh air, maybe.” Grabbing his guitar, he opened his door and closed it quietly behind him, walking through the halls, his head down more than usual. He didn’t say hello to Medic or Heavy as they passed. Heavy almost stopped to ask him what was the matter, but Medic tugged him along, discussing some experiment he was planning on running.

Dell passed by Spy’s smoking room, and the door was completely shut. He debated knocking on it, raising his hand for a moment. He shook his head and continued to walk towards the front door of the facility where they all stayed. 

As he made it outside, hot and dry air made a bittersweet connection with his skin. He walked across the sand, his footprints in the soil tracking him as he walked. The night was dark, and the lights of the building were completely turned off to hide that they were even hiding in the mountains of New Mexico. He found a rock to sit on, propping a leg up and strumming the strings of the guitar quietly, just plucking a small tune. He sat there for a while, getting louder and louder as the night continued overhead. Footsteps crunched the sand behind him, and he stopped his strumming to look behind him. He had to squint to see who it was, but when the person came into view, he frowned.

“Spy..why are you here? Leave me alone,” He muttered, turning his back on the tall man. Spy came around and sat next to Engineer, their shoulders bumping together. Engineer scooted away a small bit, but Spy’s gloved hand reached out and grasped Engineer’s. Dell flinched. 

“Engineer,” Spy started, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry for the way I behaved. I know how I feel, now.” He said, gripping Engineer’s hand a little. Dell smiled a little but frowned shortly after. He sighed. “After all that? I think it’s obvious what you feel.” He shifted his gaze away from Spy’s eyes. Something in them was different. The blue of his eyes was way more dull than usual. Engineer shook it off as Spy was tired. Spy’s other hand came around and caressed the side of Engineer’s face, pulling it towards him so they we’re face to face again. Spy’s lips parted.

“Can’t I just show you?” He whispered, inching closer to Engineer’s face. Engineer faintly smiled. “You won’t push me away this time?” He whispered back. Spy shook his head and rushed forward, pressing their lips together. Heat spread through the two of them, and Engineer groaned a small bit, putting his hand on Spy’s waist. But something was off. Dell put his hand on Spy’s chest just to make sure, but his heart was calm, almost still. Dell pushed away, looking at Spy with hooded eyes. He tilted his head, asking “What’s wrong?” Engineer looked down to Spy’s chapped lips, and in that moment, he knew. 

Standing quickly, he reached for the gun in his belt. _Shit, it’s not there!_ “You-” He started, “You’re not my Spy.” The disguise rolled off Spy, his red mask fading to blue, along with the rest of his suit. “Oops.” He said, shrugging. Before Engineer could act, a hand covered his mouth. Blu Spy was behind him in an instant, holding a cloth to Engineer’s mouth and nose. 

“Do make this easy for me, cher.” He muttered, pressing harder. Engineer didn’t even have time to fight as he collapsed, vision going dark and eventually completely black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Engineer awoke to feet stomping against the floor and laughing. He opened his eyes a little but kept his gaze down. There was static in his head, and he couldn’t quite recall where he was and how he got there. His glove was removed and both of his arms were tied down to a metal chair, as were his legs. He struggled a small big but paused, listening to the distant conversation. 

“And he just let you! Wondrous.” A voice said, followed by cackling laughter. Engineer groaned. “M-Medic?” He called. His voice was hoarse as he attempted to speak. His mouth was dry as all hell. More voices. 

“Oui. I think he’s awake, come now.” Another voice called. The footsteps got a little louder, and they appeared at his feet. Engineer finally looked up, and Blu Medic and Blu Spy were staring at him. Medic leaned down and looked at Engineer. “Good Morning, Red Engineer.” He clapped his hands together. “So glad you could make it!” His smile was anything but real, and he had a horrible, happy look on his face. 

“Medic,” Blu Spy said, pushing Medic back a little. “Allow me to handle this.” Medic sort of pouted, whining, “You said you’d let me have my hands on him!” Engineer tried to scoot away a little, frowning when he realized the chair was bolted to the floor. Spy didn’t say a word, he just lit a cigarette and took a small huff from it. Medic shook his head and turned on his heel, walking away, the tail of his jacket fluttering behind him. 

Once the door slammed behind Medic with a deafening click, Spy walked forward. “So,” He began, tilting Engineer’s head up a little. The light above made him squint. He wasn’t wearing his goggles or his helmet, and he was left in his red button up and his overalls were undone, the straps laying uselessly at his waist. “Tell me how you knew.” He sneered, leaning in a little. 

“How did I know you weren’t Spy?” Engineer coughed a little, finding it weird to speak after so long. Well, he hadn’t really known how long it had been. “It was obvious. You’re a bad actor. Your mannerisms, your,” He gestured as best he could with his right hand. “Everything.” Blu Spy’s eyebrows furrowed and he reeled back and punched Engineer in the face as hard as he could. 

“I am NOT a bad actor.” He said, his brows furrowed intensely. Engineer spat blood out of his mouth, the inside of his cheek raw from being forced against his teeth. He smiled at Spy, teeth coated in red blood and spit. “What do you even have me in here for, anyhow? This isn’t gonna get you anywhere.” Spy backed away and paced a small bit, explaining. 

“I was there the day you helplessly whined to your little dispenser friend.” He started, taking a long drag from a cigarette. Engineer noticed his hips didn’t sway as gracefully as Red Spy’s. “Your little crush,” He looked at Engineer and made a face, “On my counterpart. Oh, poor soul. Whatever would you do! Poor, unfortunate soul.” He dragged out his words as he mocked the way Engineer spoke that day. A small blush rose to the man’s cheeks. 

“Okay, you heard me rantin’. What does that have to do with this?” Engineer asked, puffing his chest a little and pulling on his restraints. His jaw ached. “Oh, tsk tsk tsk.” Spy laughed. “You tell me every bit of intel you have on the Red team. If not,” He pulled out his butterfly knife and twirled it in his hands. “I kill your precious little Spy. You know he won’t respawn if we’re not officially fighting.” Engineer struggled, the ropes burning into his ankles and legs. 

“You could never manage that!” He said, his voice raising slightly. Spy let out a dry laugh. “Oh, of course I could! I _am_ him.” He walked towards and pressed the blade of the knife against Engineer’s bruising cheek. “Out with it, now, or I’ll have to hurt both of you. We don’t want that, right?” Engineer gathered spit in his mouth and spat right on Spy’s face. 

“You’re half the man that Spy ever was. You’re nothin’ like him,” Engineer said, gritting his teeth. “You couldn’t even try to kill him, you’re a fool and you’re going to get nothing, even if it takes my goddamn life.” His voice shifted deep, and he had a dark look in his eye. Spy pushed the blade into Engineer’s cheek, causing him to suck in air sharply. It dug in a small bit as he dragged it along his face, ending at his jaw. 

“You are a fool.” Spy muttered, stabbing the knife into Engineer’s real hand. He cried out, hanging his head down. “Don’t go too far, okay? Not like you could, anyway.” He laughed, walking off. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Red Base, Spy sat in his chair with his head in his hands. He groaned loudly and punched the armrest of his chair. August came up and rubbed herself on Spy’s leg. Her fur was patchy, but it was finally back. Spy laughed sadly to himself 

“Excuses, août. Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas du tout nous venger, maintenant. [Apologies, August. We might not be able to get revenge at all, now.]” He buried his head in her side, taking a solid, deep breath. “J'ai foiré, je l'admets. [I messed up, I’ll admit.]” He picked up his head as August curled on his lap. He picked up a wine glass and twirled it, watching the red liquid inside slosh around. 

“Pourquoi ai-je même commencé cela? Voulais-je passer du temps avec lui depuis le début? [Why did I even start this? Did I want to spend time with him all along?]” He laughed at the thought, shaking his head. “Non, non. Impossible.” The ache in his chest said otherwise. He recalled the way he thought when they were close, when Engineer’s breath soaked in alcohol didn’t actually bother Spy. Spy sighed as he took a sip of his wine.

“Je voulais l'embrasser. Pourquoi pas moi? [I wanted to kiss him. Why didn’t I?]” He admitted out loud, quietly. August’s purrs abruptly stopped as a knock quietly sounded at his door. He turned a little as August jumped off his lap.

“Oui?” He said, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. The person who opened the door was the last person he expected to see. Scout. 

“Spy!” He said, intensely panicked. “Engie’s gone!” He was panting hard, his hands on his knees. Spy stood up, an eyebrow cocked. “I don’t like this game you’re playing, Scout.” He scolded. But as Scout seized him by the shoulders, saying, “I ain’t playin’ around! Look, Spy, Blu team took ‘em!” Panic set into Spy’s bones as he pushed Scout aside and ran to Engineer’s workshop. It was completely empty. He looked around a little and his eyes landed on a photograph of him and his ex-wife, a year before Scout was born. Spy’s eyes widened and he checked his back pocket, which was obviously empty. He picked it up and placed it back into his pocket, for safekeeping. 

He met Heavy, Demo, and Sniper outside, all looking equally worried. They were deep in conversation. 

“All I’m sayin’ is, I get a good shot on em, I blow the bugger’s head off! Easy as that.” Sniper said, mimicking a gunshot. Demoman slapped his shoulder. “Yer a fucking idiot, there’s no windows! How are you supposed to get a shot through a thick steel fuckin’ wall?” He held up a bomb and said, “This is the way to go, I assure ye.” Heavy put a gentle hand on Demoman and said. “No. I will rush in. Take them by surprise. They never will see me coming.” 

Spy approached and cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, gentlemen. I think I should go. For personal reasons as well as.... I am obviously the best choice,” He said, putting a hand to his chest. They all looked at each other for a small moment and nodded. Sniper walked forward. “You’re right. I’ll drive you there, Heavy can be there as backup...Just in case.” He said, heaving his sniper rifle onto his shoulder. Spy nodded, rushing to hop into the passenger's seat of their truck. 

Spy looked over at Sniper cautiously. “How’d you figure that Engineer was gone? And that the Blu team got him?” He said. Sniper tapped the steering wheel. “Well, we figured the bugger was gone when Medic n’ Heavy saw him leave earlier with his guitar. They went to check on ‘em about 20 minutes ago n’ he was gone.” Sniper took a breath, taking a turn with the truck. He checked his watch. “Yeah. We knew it was Blu team ‘cuz, well, who else would kidnap one of our men?” He chuckled a little but stopped when he noticed how angry Spy looked. He decided just to drive in silence.

They arrived in around 5 minutes to Blue’s base, obviously situated at the bottom of a mountain, just like theirs. Spy got out of the truck and nodded to Sniper as he turned invisible, finding a way in. It would be tough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Engineer was heaving, the taste of blood thick on his tongue from being hit so many times. Blu Spy angrily gripped a brass knuckle as he whammed Engie right in the nose. A crack resonated from his face and he cried out in pain. His broken nose streamed blood which sputtered when he spoke. “I have nothin’ to say to you!” He yelled. Spy’s brows furrowed as he looked across the metal side table. There were bloody tools all over it, but something in Spy’s eyes said he wouldn’t be needing them. 

[ok! Here, Spy does something that's not really nice to engie, he begins to sexually assault him but doesn’t go through with it! If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, skip the next two paragraphs. I love you, thank you so much for reading this. Stay safe <3]

Spy climbed onto Engineer’s lap and straddled him, putting his face close to Dells. “If I can’t make you speak with pain, I’ll use a more….beneficial way.” He lightly grinded on Engineer’s lap. “I know you find my body attractive, I’m a carbon copy of your Spy!” He laughed. Engineer thrashed harder than he ever had before, trying to buck Blu Spy off like a horse. 

“Please! Anything but this!” He screamed, loudly enough for it to echo in the halls. Spy grabbed Engineer’s jaw and licked along his jawline, smirking. “You give me information and I’ll leave you be…” He said, licking to Engineer’s lips. He pursed his lips shut as hard as he could, and just as Spy was pulling his mouth open, 

[its over! :)]

He was yanked right off. Pulled away straight by the collar, Blu Spy grasped onto his throat and looked up at the person who pulled him off. Red Spy. Engineer cried out with joy. “Spy! Please-” He was cut off as Red Spy pushed Blu Spy to the ground and started to beat the absolute shit out of him. Seriously. The look on Red Spy’s face was completely feral as he continued to punch Blu Spy in the face repeatedly. 

“Vous l'avez touché!? Vous osez toucher MON Ingénieur!? [You touched him?! You dare touch MY Engineer?!” He yelled, punching Blu Spy until he was out completely cold, face battered and bloody. His blue mask was stained with crimson red and his eyes were puffy and closed. Spy stood quickly and turned to look at Engineer. 

“Oh mon Dieu….” He whispered, clutching Engineer’s face with his hands. “Que t'ont-ils fait...? [What have they done to you…?]” He said, his worried eyes scanning Engineer’s face. He quickly untied the ropes binding Engineer to his chair. Underneath, his wrist was bloody from rope burn and even his robotic wrist had suffered damage. Engineer gingerly touched his face and flinched.

“Spy, is that you? Is it really you?” Engineer said, trying to stand. Spy laughed. “It’s me, it’s really me. I swear it.” Engineer lifted his hand to Spy’s face. “I...just wanna make sure, I, I want to see you.” He muttered. 

Spy hesitated and looked around the room. It was completely empty. Screams were heard through the hall. Heavy must have been doing his job well. Spy looked back to Engineer. His heart pounding as he lifted the sides of his mask, pulling it up and off his face. Engineer scanned Spy’s face hungrily. His hair was slicked back with even more streaks of grey, his beauty mark was accompanied by a few lone moles on his neck, and his eyes were laced with worry as Engineer silently stared at him. 

“It’s you. Really, it’s you!” Engineer said, leaning forward. Spy caught him as he almost fell, letting Engineer lean on him in order to stand. “Oui.” Spy whispered, looking down at Engineer in his arms. Dell looked up at Spy, his head pressed up against Spy’s chest. His heart was pounding, a steady rhythm that quickly strummed against Spy’s ribcage. Without a second thought, Engineer pushed on his toes and leaned to kiss Spy, who surprisingly didn’t pull away. 

They stood there comfortably, Spy completely holding Engineer as they kissed, a bloody and battered Blu Spy at their feet. Spy’s smooth lips pressed against Engineer’s slightly chapped ones, and Spy didn’t mind the metallic taste of blood. When they pulled away, Engineer looked up at Spy’s dilated eyes. Spy frowned, looking at the state of Engineer. “This...This is all my fault. I’m so sorry, this is completely my fault. I’m so sorry. I’ll get Medic to heal you right away, understand.” Engineer let out an exhausted sigh. 

“It’s okay, Spy. I...I forgive you. Please, just, let's go home now." He said softly, closing his eyes. Spy gently rubbed his back. 

"Of course, you're safe here, in my arms. Let's go home. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't the last chapter! but oh mu god it feels like a nice place to stop and take a break. thank you so much for reading! stay tuned for next chapter. i hope you enjoy the ending. stay cool :)


	5. And, Scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH!!! Last chapter! this is so goddamn wild and wacky. ty for staying with me on this adventure, i REALLy hope you enjoyed!!! <3333333333333333333

By the time Heavy got around to meeting them, Spy was already gently tending to Engineer’s cuts, wiping his face off gently. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and Spy stood, nodding to Heavy as he walked past. Heavy eyed Engineer, who was sitting on the floor. He had a dazed, sort of happy look in his eye, but his clothes were soaked in his own blood. Heavy sighed and lifted Engineer up by his arm, propping him up so he could half carry half walk him out to the truck. 

Sniper was on the phone with Miss Pauling, obviously angry with her. Spy was leaning on the truck, calmly smoking a cigarette, blood on his knuckles. Miss Pauling’s voice was angry, echoing off the quiet night air. 

“What do you mean, you beat all of them up?!” She yelled, hitting something. Sniper groaned and rubbed under his hat as he looked at her in the camera. “Listen, we risked ourselves to get Engie back, and we got ‘em back, why are you so upset for?” He called, pausing to wave at Heavy and Engineer through the window. “You-” Miss Pauling started. “You could have gotten yourselves killed! You know you don’t respawn now!” She sounded more disappointed than angry. Sniper sighed, leaning forward a bit. “Look, can we have this conversation later? Nobody died, we’re all back in one piece. Leave us alone.” And without another word, Sniper reached and hung up the call, leaning back in the driver's seat, a heavy sigh following. 

Spy laughed to himself and climbed in the passenger’s seat, blowing smoke out the open window. “She’s not happy.” He said. Sniper mocked his accent, tapping the steering wheel. “Let’s go, ok? Let’s just get outa’ here.” 

Heavy lifted Engineer in the back of the truck and they all sat in unpleasant silence for the rest of the ride home. Engineer picked at his trousers, folding the straps of his overalls over a few times with his fingers. His face was a little swollen and it ached badly, but they would be back soon, and he knew medic was waiting for him. Once the truck came to a stop, Engineer gently hauled himself out of the back of it without help, but once his feet touched the ground he wavered. Spy caught him, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers silently. 

“Come,” he spoke, leading Engineer to Medic’s office, never letting go of his hand. Spy’s warmth seeped through his glove and into Engineer’s palm, and a subtle smile settled on Engineer’s face. Behind them, Heavy looked at Sniper with an eyebrow peaked. “You think they’re…” He said, trailing off. Sniper nodded. “I’ll bet you 5 bucks they are.” Heavy laughed heartily and slapped the truck jokingly, making the whole thing shudder. “Deal.” He said, leaning against the truck. 

Once they arrived, Medic looked up gingerly from what he was doing. His hands were completely covered in blood and Archemides sat proud on his shoulder. “Hallo hallo!” He called, pulling out his Medi Gun. “Sorry for the circumstances, Engie.” He said, pulling the lever on his gun. It hummed to life as he pointed it at Engineer, a soft stream of red trailing from the barrel of it to his chest. And just like that, the cuts on Dell’s face, the burns on his wrist, the stabs on his hands, and even the aching in his bones faded. After the only noise in the room was the steady hum of Medic’s Medi Gun. Engineer cracked his knuckles and stretched out his prosthetic fingers. 

“Good as new. Thanks, Doc.” He said, quite pleased. Medic waved it off, turning and diving head first into the….whatever it was on his table. Engineer again felt Spy’s grasp around his fingers, tighter this time. He tugged him along again, and Engineer got a little nervous. Spy wasn’t saying much, though he wasn’t much for conversation. He surprisingly didn’t have a cigarette in his mouth or his hand, but he seemed pretty determined to lead Engineer wherever they were going. 

They passed Pyro and Scout on the way, Pyro drawing rainbows on a piece of paper as Scout leaned back, pretending to look cool as he held a newspaper up to his face. The confusion on his face was enough to show that he couldn’t read whatever it said. Neither of them looked up at Engineer and Spy as they passed, but Scout cleared his throat gently in hello. He didn’t get any response as Spy continued to walk beside Engineer, sort of keeping their hands hidden, so Scout wouldn’t see. 

They arrived in the hallway where all the Merc’s rooms were. Dell looked at Spy weird, but Spy opened the door to his own room and sighed heavily. He rubbed his temples and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly. “I apologize, I admittedly have been extremely stressed.” He said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Engineer carefully sat next to him, their knees touching. 

“I can see that,” Engineer said, looking over at Spy. “I’m...sorry for this whole thing. If I hadn’t-” Spy hushed him, waving it off. “No, no. I started this myself. I knew how you were starting to feel for me,” Engineer jumped a little at that, “And I recalled how my last relationship went years ago,” Engineer leaned in a little at that, “I just got afraid. I know, it was very dumb of me. I feel like a teenager.” Spy admitted. It kind of all came out at once, and as Spy indulged in his cigarette, Engineer prodded with questions. 

“Well, whaddya mean? You knew? Did…you have a boyfriend before? And, lastly, why are you even tellin’ me this for?” Spy shrunk a little more with each question. He sat up a little before tilting Engineer's head towards him with one of his hands. “Oh mon dieu, non. Non.” He chuckled a little. “It’s my job to read others and replicate their actions. I know everyone by heart, of course I could tell,” Spy hesitated a little bit as he huffed a small puff of smoke. “Non, I had a wife.” The gasp Engineer barely held in made Spy chuckle. “I left her over 25 years ago, stop your worrying.” Engineer grabbed Spy’s shoulders.

“No! Of course I’m gonna worry, you, you had a wife! You’re straight! We kissed!! We kissed!! I’m a goddamn homewrecker!” He said, extremely panicked. Spy’s eyes were wide with surprise. “Dell, I like men and women. I am not straight, and I  _ had _ a wife. I walked out on her.” Spy paused. “It’s in the past, now.” He had a small twinge of guilt in his eye, but Engineer sighed in relief beside him. 

“Will you walk out on me, too?”

The question came out of nowhere and seriously surprised Spy. He looked at Engineer oddly and said, “We aren’t married.” He turned away and blushed a little at the thought. He could feel Engineer’s back hit the plush of Spy’s bed. “Yeah, but I really like you. What if you walk out on me?” Engineer’s voice was kind of quiet. Spy looked down at him and sighed. 

“You sound like a teenage girl. Stop thinking irrationally,” Spy said, taking a longer drag of his cigarette calmly. He studied his wall, trying to rid his face of a small blush. “There isn’t much time for relationships with this job, I’m scared it’s gonna be easier for you to leave.” Engineer cleared his throat. “I’ve got another little girl question,” He said, shuffling a little so he could sit up again. Spy chuckled, saying, “Quoi?” There was a long pause. 

“When I went to school, a real long time ago, I knew it was weird how I had to force myself to date girls,” He started, pausing a little. “I turned to the guitar just to play out my feelings, and I ended up being actually good at it, which surprised me a little, hah. I wrote songs, love songs, and I always thought they were about the dames in my town,” He grabbed onto the sheets a little. “It was real hard for me when I realized they weren’t.” Spy rested his hand on Engineer’s and hummed in response. It took a small moment for him to keep talking again. “I always regretted not finding myself, and to be honest I still haven’t. My question is: could you help me with that? Findin’ myself? I dunno, I’ve never looked at anyone like I’ve looked at you. You’re like a real pretty girl.” He waved his hands a little bit and his tone raised. “Not like that, though. I don’t see you as a girl you-” He was cut off as Spy shut him up, pressing their lips together. 

Spy tasted like wine and cigarettes, and Engineer simply melted into it. His hands flailed around a little until they found a comfortable spot on Spy’s hips, using his grip to pull him a little closer. Engineer grunted a small bit, tilting his head to get more of that taste. Just as Spy contemplated whether he should spread his lips or not, he was already pulling away for air. They shared a profound blush and Spy fiddled with the lit cigarette in his fingers before leaning to his bedside table to put it out. 

“I understand,” Spy said, watching Engineer look at him in quiet disbelief. “It’s a difficult thing, love.” He looked at his shoes and then looked at Engineer. “It’s something that you have to mold and shape into something you can understand.” Spy took a heavy sigh. “I feel the same, Dell. Quite obviously.” Engineer gripped Spy’s arm and tugged him closer. A little too loudly, he asked, “What if we went out? Well, I mean, what if we dated? That’d be interestin’.” He said. Spy laughed, and it lasted for a few seconds. He didn’t know why he found Engineer’s awkwardness so funny. 

“Okay, we can do that.” He decided. Engineer put his hand on Spy’s thigh and looked at Spy. “Thank you, Spy.” He muttered. Spy smirked and leaned into Engineer, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Je vous en prie.” He whispered, sort of clambering onto Engineer’s lap. Engineer’s hands hovered over Spy’s back, but they shortly landed on him, resting softly against the jacket of his pinstriped suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it was a little short, just wanted to wrap things up :)


End file.
